D
A campaign written to use the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, working towards the Legend of Korra series and featuring an extended Interlude utilising the Danganronpa series, with guest DM Bonnibelle of Steven and the Crystal GMs. The system utilised is not clearly recognisable as an existing D20 system, instead utilising such features as action points and overcasting plucked from other systems. It follows the first campaign run by Manny, an existing player of the group, for what at the time was the rest of the cast. As the campaign continued, new members joined the game as the nature of the campaign continued to change. It is worth noting that uncommonly for comics of this style, the group is on multiple occasions and for long stretches of time acknowledged as a heavily toxic group, with several instances of Manny maliciously manipulating his players for the purposes of his story and causing the group to near disbanding. Players Manny- The DM for the main storyline and instigator of the series as a whole. Manny is a screenwriting major with far-reaching aims and grand visions for the group despite their relative lack of experience in the "Roleplay" part of playing together: Something he has plans to change. Rick- While previously a quiet support player, at Manny's hands Rick has ended up playing the main character of the new campaign and is struggling to stay afloat with all that entails. Rick is a junior at college with aspirations for psychology and comes to realise a strong saviour complex as the campaign leads him to discover more about his roleplaying friends. Mackenzie- Mackenzie, or Mac as she prefers, is a determined "Roll player" and powergamer, who starts the campaign still coming to terms with being a player and not behind the DM screen. A statistics major and extremely skilled programmer, Mac is a quiet but very noticeable force both in the campaign and the group as a whole. Lex- An underachiever and more casual roleplayer compared to the rest of the group, Lex generally just comes along for the ride and tries to find fun amidst the more complex goings-on. However, he slowly reveals a strong desire to rise to the heroic examples put forth by his friends. Damien- The son of one of the most iconic and notoriously brutal module and fiction writers in the setting, Damien begins the campaign dominated by this reputation. A gruff, almost humourless, and unrelenting player, his drive to win the campaign slowly reveals a much more nuanced and repressed personality than is originally apparent. Rube- Manny's younger brother as he first joins the group is a quiet young man whose host of issues keeps him from interacting with the campaign on a deeper level. However, as the campaign continues, Rube returns a changed man with a new attitude and the full backing of the DM. This new hostile approach changes the course of the campaign, but as always, there's more to it than first apparent. Shelby- A Roleplaying game savant, with a record for unstoppable characters and game-busting skill, Shelby Brady joins the group in the second arc after a mix of baiting and cajoling from Manny. She swiftly proves her credentials are legitimate, but sticks around for the campaign despite her apparent retirement.